


What Happens Behind a Hacker's Back.

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: After staying up for an entire week, Saeyoung finally gets some sleep. As Saeyoung sleeps, MC gets to fix something between the other twin; Saeran Choi. As they talk, MC realizes that Saeran cares about Saeyoung more than Saeyoung cares about himself.MC get's to see what occurs behind the Hacker's Back.





	What Happens Behind a Hacker's Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger and characters belong to Cheritzu
> 
> The television shows used belong to their rightful owners.

MC was sitting on the couch humming while on her phone, sitting against the couch. She went through her camera roll, messages, and even on the RFA chatroom. She would be playing around with Saeyoung, but he has work. 

Work that lasted an entire week. 

As of right now it has been 6 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes-

Ah, the next minute rose. 

Now it has been an entire week; 7 days. Throughout those days, Saeyoung never left his office. If he were spotted out his office, he was going to the bathroom. MC wasn't even sure if he slept for the week which concerned her. Sure, there were days where Saeyoung wouldn't sleep for a day or 2, but for an entire week? 

Little did she know she stumbled upon the group chat in the RFA to see Zen online. 

_***Zen has entered the chatroom*** _

**Zen-** Oh hey MC! You're on! 

 **MC-** Oh Hi Zen!

 **Zen-** How has your morning been so far? 

 **MC-** Going fine I guess.

 **Zen-** What's going on? 

 **MC-** Well, 

 **MC-** It's Saeyoung

 **Zen-** Oof, what happened?

 **MC-** He has been doing work for the past week

 **Zen-** Are you serious?

 **MC-** Yeah

 **MC-** He's been in his office all week

 **MC-** The only time he's been out is because he needs to go to the bathroom. 

 **Zen-** Oof, is he still working?

 **MC-** Probably, yeah. 

 **Zen-** Ouch

 **MC-** I don't even think he ate properly this past week.

 **Zen-** Sorry honey. 

 _ ***Saeyoung has entered the chat**_ *

 **MC-** Saeyoung! 

 **Saeyoung-** Only I can call her that.

 **Saeyoung-**  Fyi -.- 

_***Saeyoung has left the chat*** _

**Zen-** ...

 **Zen-** What just happened? 

 **MC-** No idea.

 **Zen-** Maybe he's jealous?

_***Jumin has entered the chat*** _

**Jumin-** Who would be jealous of you?

 **MC-** Oh! Hi Jumin!

 **Jumin-** Hello MC

 **Jumin-** I see Saeyoung isn't doing well this past week

 **Jumin-** Is he okay?

 **MC-** I hope so ;~; 

 **Zen-** I'm sure he is

 **Zen-** I mean it's Saeyoung.

 **MC-** But constant work for a week?

_***Jaehee has entered the chat*** _

**Jumin-** Well it is unhealthy to stay up for a week straight. 

 **Jaehee-** Excuse me

 **Jaehee-** You had me stay up for almost a week.

 **Zen-** Hi Jaehee!

 **MC-** Hi! 

 **Jaehee-** Hello everyone

 **Jaehee-** Oh, it's about Saeyoung? 

 **Zen-** Yeah

 **Zen-** turns out he has been doing work constantly for a week straight. 

 **Jaehee-** I know that feel. 

 **Jumin-** Well, tell him I'd advise a good rest after he's done. 

 **MC-** I will. :) 

_***Yoosung has entered the chatroom*** _

**Yoosung-** Almost everyone's here! 

 **Yoosung** \- Ah! Saeyoung's been having a hard week I see. 

 **Yoosung-** Poor thing :( 

 **MC-** Hi Yoosung!

 **Jumin-** How are your classes Yoosung? 

 **Yoosung-** Oh I am doing fine thanks for asking Jumin -.- 

 **Yoosung** \- and right now its lunch. 

 **Yoosung-** but gosh I feel sorta bad for Saeyoung 

 **MC** \- Mhm :( 

_***Saeyoung has entered the chat*** _

**Saeyoung-** Hiiiii

 **Saeyoung** \- The God Saeyoung has returned

 **Zen** \- Saeyoung! 

 **MC-** You're done with your work? 

 **Saeyoung-** finally, yeah. 

 

MC had a wide smile on her face, her eye spotting him leave his office, holding his phone. Immediately she jumped of the couch and dashed to him, hugging him tight

 

 **Saeyoung-** Wow that wasjf ;slg;ekljh wklrGHS:G 

 **Jumin-** ?? 

 **Yoosung-** What was that? Lol 

 **Saeyoung-** Lol sorry

 **Saeyoung-** MC sorta jumped on me

 **Jaehee-** and you're texting us while hugging her?

 **Saeyoung-** yep.

 **MC-** Lol so am I. 

 **Saeyoung** \- Figured. 

 **Saeyoung-** stop giggling 

 **Saeyoung-** you're being cute. 

 

"I can't stop giggling." MC couldn't stop giggling, listening to Saeyoung chuckle. 

"You're so cute." He mumbled tiredly. 

 

 **Jumin-** I'd advise good rest now that you're finished.

 **Jaehee** \- I agree with Mr. Han. 

 **Jaehee-** You need some sleep

 **Jaehee-** you have an advantage.

 **Jumin-** what is that suppose to mean?

 **Yoosung-** Lololol 

 **Zen-** Ahhh I can sense you being cute with MC

 **Zen** \- you're making me jealous

 **Saeyoung-** *GASP* MC HE'S ONTO US

 **MC** \-  I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD BOOST OUR SECURITY 

 **Saeyoung-** Gosh darnit 

 **Saeyoung** \- is this what happens if I don't listen to you?? 

 **MC-**  \\_ ( •~• ) _/

 **Zen-** omg. 

 

As Saeyoung typed, MC lead him to the couch. She leaned forward on the couch with her feet resting on the table in front of her.The moment she sat down Saeyoung's head laid against her stomach. 

 

 **Yoosung-** were you able to sleep at all Saeyoung?

 **Saeyoung-** lol no. 

 **Zen-** !! 

 **Yoosung-** Jesus these people who give you work have no mercy 

 **Jaehee-** welcome to my world.

 **Jumin-** ?? 

 **MC-** :( 

 **Saeyoung-** aww bby don't be upset :( 

_***Saeran has joined the chatroom*** _

**Saeyoung-** :D :D :D 

_***Saeran has left the chatroom*** _

**Saeyoung-** D: D: D: 

 **MC** \- Not even a hi. 

 **Yoosung-** lol 

 

As the conversation went on, MC's hand slithered to Saeyoung's red hair and stroked the locks. 

 

 **Saeyoung-** I know he cares deep

 **Saeyoung-** dow n inside ;) 

 **Yoosung-** I mean I'm sure he does

 **Yoosung-** He's your twin 

 **Saeyoung-** mhmmm

 **Saeyoung-** Saeeeran I know you 

 **Saeyoung** \- Care. 

 

MC's eyes glance over to see Saeyoung struggling to stay awake. He tried his best to have his eyes open to talk to everyone in the RFA. 

 

 **MC-** He's a tsundere. 

 **MC-** He has to be.

 **Saeyoung-** lol ol oll 

_***Saeran has entered the chat*** _

**Saeran-** excuse me

 **Saeran-** I am not a tsundere

 **Yoosung-** Tsundere's always say that. 

 **Saeran-** -.- 

 **Jaehee-** Well hello Saeran

 **Saeran** \- Hi. 

 **Zen-** How are things Saeran?

 **Saeran-** Things are going fine I guess

 **Jumin-** Did you like the book I sent you?

 **Saeran-** Yes, I did.

 **Saeran** \- Thank you for the book.

 **MC-** So it was Jumin who gave you that book... :3 

 **Saeran-** Shut up. 

 **Zen** \- ?! 

 **Yoosung-** omg 

 **Jaehee-** Saeran reads Jumin's books? 

 **Jumin-** Yes he does. 

 **Zen-** how is he not puking :O 

 **Jumin-** Because the trash can isn't nearby.

 **Zen-** ??

 **Zen-** Trash can?

 **Jumin-** You're not next to him.

 **Yoosung-** :O 

 **Zen** \- ...

 **Zen-** I hate you. 

 **Saeran-** omg 

 **Saeran-** Saeyoung is sleeping on MC's lap

 

MC blinked, realizing that Saeyoung did in fact fall asleep on her lap. Her eyes averted over to see Saeran staring at his twin with an eyebrow raised

 

 **Jaehee-** Figured he'd be sleeping by now.

 **Jaehee-** He was typing all over the place and went MIA. 

 **MC-** I didn't even notice until now

 **Zen-** First off; you're making me jealous

 **Zen-** Secondly, how did you not notice that? 

 **MC-**  \\_ ( •~• ) _/ 

 **Jumin** \- Oh I have a meeting

 **Jumin** \- Got to go.

 **Jaehee-** you're right,

 **Jaehee-** Bye everyone

 **MC-** Bye Jumin! 

 **MC** \- Bye Jaehee

 **Zen-** Good luck with the meeting

**_*Jaehee and Jumin has left the chatroom*_ **

**Zen** \- Oh no I have to leave as well

 **Zen** \- I hope Saeyoung gets a good rest. 

 **Yoosung-** Bye Zen

 **MC-** Haha I'm sure he'll be fine.

 **MC-** Bye. 

_***Zen has left the chatroom*** _

_***Saeran has left the chatroom*** _

**Yoosung-** lol Saeran left without saying bye.

 **MC-** He does that. 

 **Yoosung-** Well, I'll take my leave. 

 **Yoosung-** Class is going to start soon anyways.

 **Yoosung** \- Bye MC!

 **MC-** Bye! 

_***Yoosung has left the chatroom*** _

_***MC has left the chatroom*** _

 

MC took Saeyoung phone and logged out of the chatroom. MC put both her and Saeyoung's phone aside. Her eyes avert over to Saeran who sat on the other side of the couch, looking at his twin in silence.

"..You can sit closer if you want." MC spoke softly, getting Saeran's attention. 

"N-No. It's okay." Saeran shifted a little farther while looking at his twin. 

"You sure?" 

"Y-Yeah. Besides he'll wake up."

"Saeran." MC raised an eyebrow, "Saeyoung hasn't slept for a week straight. I don't think he'll wake up." 

And with that, the other twin scooted a centimeter closer. 

"...Saeran." Her eyes softened, "..lately you've been acting weird. What's up?"

"Nothing." Saeran shook his head.

"...I don't think so." MC mumbled. However she decided to shrug it off, if Saeran doesn't want to talk about it then she won't force it out of him. Her eyes averted over to the TV remote. She didn't want to go on her phone because her hands will get tired. Besides, she would be using one hand for her other hand was busy playing with Saeyoung's hair. She reached for the TV remote, put the volume low enough and turned it on. 

"What show do you want to watch, Saeran?" MC asked softly. Saeran blinked as his eyes averted to the TV. 

"...Anything interesting?"

"Hmm.." MC went through the guide, spotting something Saeran might like. "Do you like horror?"

"...Kinda, yeah."

"Then how about we watch Ghost Adventures?" MC suggested. 

"Uh..sure." Saeran shrugged while watching MC click onto the TV show. She put the remote aside and gently took off Saeyoung's glasses, placing them aside. Soon after, her hand gently held Saeyoung's hands. MC and Saeran watched in silence, their attention at the show. However, MC would occasionally check on Saeran. Every time she would look at him, she would notice Saeran would jerk his head to the TV. He must be looking at Saeyoung. 

"...You sure he won't wake up?" MC heard Saeran ask. She looked over at Saeran who was looking at her. 

"Uh...I am positive he won't." MC nodded her head as he got up and walked over right infront of him. 

"..Saeran?" She watched him kneel down 

"Remove your hand from his hand." Saeran stared at his twin as she removed her grip. Saeran took his arm and slowly began taking off his jacket. In the process, Saeran had Saeyoung shift sides - from his back to his side facing you. Throughout the moment, Saeran didn't say a word and Saeyoung didn't wake up - as MC predicted. 

"....Saeran." MC smiled at Saeran, watching him use the jacket as a small blanket. 

"..He doesn't take care of himself." Saeran mumbled, walking back and sitting down. MC held back a small giggle, her eyes went back to the TV. 

"...Hey, MC." Saeran mumbled, 

"Mhm?" 

"....I.." He gulped, "I have this weird feeling." 

"Weird feeling?" MC asked

"Yeah...like, whenever Saeyoung does things like this I...feel all over him." Saeran bit his lip, his arms covering his chest. 

"...Maybe you're looking over him." MC tilted her head,

"Maybe." Saeran shrugged, "It's just....when he hurts himself like this I feel weird." 

"...Mm." MC hummed. 

"What do you call that?" Saeran asked, his eyes averted to you. "Pity?" 

"..No." MC shook her head, 

"What do you call it then?"

"..Caring?" MC suggested. 

"...Caring." Saeran bit his lip, "...it's been a while since I heard that word."

"Well, you do feel like you want to check up on him, right?" MC asked, "As in, if he doesn't take care of himself, you try to help him, right?" 

"...Yeah." Saeran nodded, "It's called caring?"

"Yeah..." MC nodded, "...Do you always feel that way?" She asked softly, watching him nod his head. It wasn't long before she noticed Saeran scooted closer to her and Saeyoung. 

"...I hate him but at the same time I don't." Saeran mumbled. "it's weird." 

"...Family love." MC whispered. Saeran looked at MC with wide eyes. "It's common for siblings to feel that way for each other." explained MC, as she watched Saeran's eyes avert to his twin who softly snored on her lap. 

"..Family love." He mumbled while biting his lip. It appeared he was trying to hide something. His eyes darted back to the TV. MC blinked, realizing what he was trying to hide.

A smile. 

MC ended up smiling herself at Saeran. Saeran may appear to hate his brother, but there are times when he really cares about him. 

It's almost cute on how these 2 work. Saeyoung tries to be all brotherly to him but Saeran rejects him - only acting all brother like when Saeyoung doesn't realize it. MC decided not to tell Saeyoung on what Saeran told her - due to her finding this nice talk a rare opportunity to know Saeran more. If anything, Saeyoung will find out soon. She sighed, looking back at the TV, seeing a Ghost Adventure rambling on how he heard a woman crying in the distance. The show replayed the scene where the woman's cry was heard. 

All of a sudden Saeyoung's eyes zapped open, staring at her.

"Saeyoung?" MC blinked, looking at him. Upon hearing her call his twin's name, Saeran silently looked at him. 

"....oh." Saeyoung mumbled, "...I thought you were crying." And with that, he fell back asleep on your lap. Those words ended up having MC's heart zoom up past her normal heart rate. She tried her best not to giggle like a maniac. 

So far, today seems to be a good day for MC. 

Saeyoung finished his work finally after a week and is now sleeping on her lap. 

And she got to know more of what happens behind the Hacker's back. 

 


End file.
